AK-74M 5.45x39 assault rifle
|Shortname =AK-74M |image= AK-74M_5.45x39_assault_rifle left.png|Left side AK-74M_5.45x39_assault_rifle right.png|Right side AK-74M_5.45x39_assault_rifle icon.png|Icon |Type =Assault rifles |Caliber =5.45x39 mm |Firing modes =Single Fire, Full Auto |Rate of fire =650 |Effective distance =650 |Ergonomics =50 |Accuracy =0.04 |Sighting range =500 |Vertical recoil =85 |Horizontal recoil =237 |Muzzle velocity =910 |Weight =3.605 |Inventory cells =5x2 (4x2 folded) |Ammo type =5.45x39 mm 7N39 "Igolnik" 5.45x39 mm BP 5.45x39 mm BS 5.45x39 mm BT 5.45x39 mm FMJ 5.45x39 mm HP 5.45x39 mm PP 5.45x39 mm PRS 5.45x39 mm PS 5.45x39 mm SP 5.45x39 mm T 5.45x39 mm US }} In-game description Trades Tasks Modifications '' |modifier= Gas block=AK-74 Gas tube AKM (6PP1 Sb.1-2) gas tube Handguard with a gas block combo by TROY Kiba Arms VDM CS gas tube UltiMAK M1-B gas tube for AK |-| Muzzle brake=Spike Tactical dynacomp 7.62x39 muzzlebrake & compensator for AK Zenit DTK-1 7.62x39 & 5.45x39 muzzlebrake for AK Direct Thread Mount adapter for Silencerco Hybrid 46. Taktika Tula AK and AKM adapter Hexagon AKM 7.62x39 sound suppressor PBS-1 7.62x39 silencer Rotor-43 7.62x39 muzzle brake Zenit DTK-4M muzzle brake |-| Pistol grip=Izhmash AK bakelite pistol grip (6P4 Sb.8V) Izhmash AK polymer pistol grip (6P1 Sb.8) Izhmash AK-12 regular pistol grip Izhmash AK-74 Textolite pistol grip (6P4 SB.9) Izhmash AKM bakelite pistol grip Magpul MOE pistol grip for AK Molot AK balkelite pistol grip PP-19-01 Izhmash pistol grip Tapco SAW-Style black pistol grip for AK Tapco SAW-Style FDE pistol grip for AK US Palm pistol grip for AK Zenit RK-3 AK pistol grip |-| Receiver, slides & dust cover=Izhmash AKM dust cover (6P1 0-1) Zenit B-33 dust cover for AK-74 |-| Magazin=10-round Saiga 5.45 5.45x39 magazine for AK-74 and compatibles 30-round 5.45x39 magazine for AK-12 and compatibles 30-round 6L23 5.45x39 magazine for AK-74 and compatibles 45-round 6L26 5.45x398 magazine for AK-74 and compatibles 60-round 6L31 5.45x398 magazine for AK-74 and compatibles 6L18 45-round 5.45x39 magazine for AK-74 and compatibles 6L20 30-round 5.45x39 magazine for AK-74 and compatibles 95-round 5.45x39 magazine for RPK and compatibles Pmag 30 AK74 GEN M3 5.45x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity |-| Mount=Axion Cobra mount B-13 rail platform B-13V rail platform above reciever "Classic" Pillad 043-02 Mount |-| Charging handle=Zenit RP-1 charge handle for AK |-| Handguard=B-10M foregrip and rail mount B-19 CAA RS47 foregrip for AK-compatible systems Hexagon handguard for AK Hexagon handguard for AK(anodized red) Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Black) for AK Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Flat Dark Earth) for AK Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Flat Dark Earth) #2 Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Plum) Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Stealth Gray) Magpul Zhukov-U HAND GUARD (Black) for AK Magpul Zhukov-U HAND GUARD (FDE) for AK Magpul Zhukov-U HAND GUARD (Plum) for AK Polymer AK-74 foregrip (6P20 SB.9) Strike Industries TRAX 1 foregrip VLTOR CMRD Keymod handguard for AK Wooden AK-74 handguard (6P20 Sb.6) Wooden AKM / VPO-209 handguard Wooden VPO-136 handguard Zenit B-10 AK Handguard |-| Sights & scopes=Cobra EKP-8-18 reflex sight OKP-7 reflex sight Zenit-Belomo PSO 1 4x24 scope Zenit-Belomo PSO 1M2 4x24 scope Zenit-Belomo PSO 1M2-1 4x24 scope NSPU-M night scope |-| Rear sight=AK-74 Standard Rearsight (6P1 Sb.2) AK-74M Standard Rearsight (6P20 Sb.2) Tactica Tula TT01 Rearsight Weaver Adapter |-| Stock=AK74/AK100 PT Lock Izhmash RPK-16 buffer tube Polymer stock for AK-74M (6P34 Sb.15) }} Variants *Zenitco variant :Fully upgraded AK-74M with after market parts designed by Zenit for more comfort and maximum modularity to mount picatinny based accessories. : Trivia Gallery AK-74M_5.45x39_assault_rifle.png AK-74M_5.45x39_assault_rifle_Zenitco_1.png|AK-74M 5.45x39 assault rifle - Zenitco variant AK-74M_5.45x39_assault_rifle_Zenitco_2.png|AK-74M 5.45x39 assault rifle - Zenitco variant AK-102_(top)_and_AK_74M_(bottom).jpg|AK-102 (top) and AK 74M (bottom) AK-74M 5.45x39 assault rifle with GP-34 Grenade launcher.jpg|AK-74M 5.45x39 assault rifle with GP-34 Grenade launcher (ingame screenshot) Patch Changes *Patch 0.8.0.1208 19 April 2018: Introduced to the game. See also References Category:Assault rifles Category:5.45x39 mm